1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for medical use in a fluid conduit to prevent the back-flow of blood or other fluid upstream of the valve and, while it is particularly adapted for use in multiple inlet connectors such as Y-site ports, may be used in simple inlet connectors as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,766, issued Apr. 23, 1985 to Vincent L. Vailancourt, discloses a valve mechanism for catheter use to avoid fluid backflow, including an elastomeric self-sealing valve element which may be pierced by an external needle used to insert a catheter. In an alternate embodiment, the valve element is pre-slit and is opened by an internal insert tube when the valve element is compressed by an external adaptor fitted, for example, on a medication administration set.